Tick Tock
by duskkkk
Summary: Charles Xavier's life is perfect but a certain person is contracted to change that. When Charles finds a man named Erik Lehnsherr in his bedroom at a party, he thinks it's just his luck. Unfortunately, Erik is not just a good looking man who wears turtle necks and can pull them off, he's also Death. AU/NO XMFC POWERS/ CHERIK/ HALEX/ I DO NOT OWN THE COVER IMAGE.
1. The Encounter

The sound of tea being set down onto his desk awoke Charles. Blue eyes stayed shut and a slightly drooled over chin was wiped by his delicate, yet sturdy, pale arm. "Thank you, Demetria, I'm truly going to need it." he told his servant.

"You're welcome Sir." The working girl made her way over to his curtains and began to pull them open.

"By the way, you look stunning this morning," he said as he opened one eye to take a look at the twenty something year old, "But can you please keep the curtains closed?" The girl ignored her employer and continued to move around the room, opening the numerous drapes that hung around the giant windows. Charles and the girl were used to this routine by now, the blue eyed man always asking, sometimes begging for her to not to open those darned curtains to let the morning light in. To say that Charles hated any hour before eleven was an under statement but this was already clear to those who knew him.

The young man sat up in his leather chair, milky arms outstretched in front of him. After yawning about four times and finally opening both of his eyes he picked up a tea cup, swirled it clockwise and then the other direction and took a sip. Delightful. If there was one thing that could keep him sane in the storm that was his mind, it was tea. A strong yet sweet cup of the English tea that was well stocked in the kitchen. "Sir, you really need to get some sunlight onto your skin, I hate to be rude but you're beginning to look transparent rather than a nice shade of white."

Charles slouched in his seat and dramatically put his now-empty tea cup back on the tray he was given. "I have more enthralling things to do my friend, like talk to beautiful girls such as yourself and stay in the dark of my room to drink tea."

* * *

"GOOD MORNING."

"Raven, go away. It's far too early for this."

"Charles, it's 11:11, so I think you should put your big girl panties on and use your wish while the time is right," his sister teased him.

"I know you well enough to know you are mocking me right now, can you get my tea for me please?"

"Only after I've sprinkled my pixie dust and then you can wish that your Prince Charming will call you."

"You're such a delight, especially this early." Raven snorted at these words.

"I know. So anyway, I think you should call Oliver, yes?" Charles didn't reply, instead he turned over and put his pillow over his aching head. Alcohol never made him throw up but it gave him the worst possible head aches.

"I'm going to take that as an enthusiastic 'Yes!' then. We'll call him tonight after the party."

The man didn't bother to look at his sister, he pretended to snore so that she'd leave him in peace.

"I love it when you drink too much. It's so much more fun."

"Yes well I won't be drinking tonight, I should have stayed sober for his actual birthday but never mind." The hungover man sat up and looked at Raven with sleep laden eyes. "You know what? I have a feeling I'll meet someone else tonight anyway, so why bother with what's-his-name?" Raven passed Charles his tea cup and grabbed his chin,

"You are not getting out of this, I'm going to make sure you call him back because being a slut does not suit you at all."

* * *

Well, this sure was fun. Eleven hours later into the day, or night, the Xavier mansion was filled with quite a few people all having a good time. Charles finished the yardee to much applause and demanded Sean was next. Passing it over to his red headed friend and hitting rather than patting him on the back, Charles made his way to the bathroom that was being used for the night. Clusters of people tried to talk to the host, but he was getting desperate for a leak by now and didn't really hear what anyone was saying. 'Just smile and agree with whatever they're saying.' he thought to his drunken self, as he passed through a small crowd.

"Are you okay Xav?" a random voice asked him. Charles turned around to see who it was and wasn't surprised to find Alex standing behind him.

"Of course my friend, I'm just desperate for the bathroom, it's probably better if I go and use mine I guess." The pale brunette said, looking over at the line for the toilet. "Yeah, I think I'll go and use my own."

"Mmm, good idea. Hey, have you seen Hank? He's been avoiding me I swear." Alex asked, a little desperate sounding.

"Not tonight, he's probably using his own bathroom."

The young blonde boy chuckled and nodded his head, not looking any less unsettled.

* * *

'That was possibly the best pee of my entire life,' the pale brunette said out loud to himself. He was in his bedroom's ensuite drying his hands on a towel and trying to sober up a little. 'Wow I feel good right now.'

Leaving the ensuite, he walked over to his bomb site of a desk and sat down in the leather chair. 'Groovy. Totally groovy.'

"Oh shit."

"Yes, that's how I felt this morning but this vodka has helped quite a bit."

"What?"

"Well Raven and Sean made me this new drink, to be honest I think it was just every alcoholic beverage we have mixed with raspberry juice and it really has helped that head ache I had this morning."

"You aren't alarmed that there is someone in your bedroom right now?"

"No, there's 100 or so someone's in my house right now, doing god knows what." Charles told the stranger, who he still hadn't had a look at yet. He got up and turned the light on and studied the man that was casually standing over his bedside table.

"Well, why are you in here anyway?" The drunken man tried to charmingly ask the other.

"I was just looking for a bathroom that didn't have an hour long queue." The stranger told him.

"Yes, well it's not beside my bed, although that would certainly be handy… it's over there," Charles gestured to his left. He certainly is really good looking and I don't think it's just the alcohol, he thought, unfortunately this time it was out loud.

"Sorry? Did you just-"

"Yes I think I _did_ just say that out loud, so what were you aaaactually looking for, my friend?"

"Erik Lehnsherr, and honestly Charles Xavier, I've been looking for you."

* * *

_A/N: Hi everyone! (Oh god I really hope at least one person reads this.) I just wanted to say that this is my first ever fan fic and I really hope I did these characters justice in the first chapter and that you like it! Wow, that's a bunch of firsts. Anyway, I also wanted to alert anyone that I'm going to try not to have too much overly soppy Cherik romance since I think that there's already enough of that out there (I've read most of it!) but I can't promise anything! Oh also, I do not own anything to do with X-MEN, XMFC etc._

_Well I hope you like it and I would truly appreciate any sort of feedback in a review etc. Thank you! xxxo_


	2. The Truth

"Well that is _quite_ the introduction. Would you mind telling me why? I sense this is more business than pleasure, sadly." The drunken man swaggered back over to his desk chair and then decided against taking his seat again. Instead he moved over to his bed and made himself comfortable.

Lehnsherr never took his eyes off the other and stayed silent, trying to work out how to word his response. Usually Erik never had any issue with doing his job. It was usually just a quick word with the.. client.. to tell them what was about to happen, sometimes a minor struggle and then it's all over. It's not the nicest of jobs but Erik wasn't known for being nice. Then again, he wasn't really known as Erik. Why he felt slightly intimidated by this impossibly pale and baby blue eyed man, he had no idea but he needed to get over it and stay focused. He had a job to do and he wasn't going to fail it.

"You are correct Charles. I am here on business and the deal I have for you is something you can't refuse," Erik told the drunk man.

"Well, if you insist, what is this deal my friend?" Charles was beginning to get a little peeved now, knowing he wasn't about to get laid by this sober, turtle neck wearing man.

"Your time is up."

"Excuse me?"

The older man walked closer to where Charles lay, placing his hands on the pillow on either side of the drunk man's face and put his lips close to his ear, "I'm here to kill you."

* * *

_A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter despite the length of it, I felt that it would be better if it was shorter. I promise the next one will be longer though. Also if you could please write me a review to give your thoughts, opinions and possible ideas for the next chapter, I would love you forever! I do not have any set out plans for the story so if you have any ideas, let me know! Thank you so much to the people whom have added this to their favorites, put it on alert etc. I appreciate it more than you could ever imagine. Have a wonderful day/night xxxo_


	3. The Issue

Silence.

Neither of the men were breathing and if Erik was in fact doing so, Charles wasn't aware of it. The atmosphere was deadly silent,_ literally_ and the drunk mind was wondering why he had chosen to use his bathroom, when he could have just waited in line for the other. Charles sat up on his elbows rather slowly despite feeling nervous and looked the other man straight in his eyes. The intruder was still leaning over him and their faces were now incredibly close together. If Erik hadn't claimed he was going to kill him, Charles would have attempted to make out with the guy. Luck wasn't on his side tonight. The blue eyed man could now hear Erik's slow, steady and warm breath and could smell some sort of mint and cinnamon sent on him. Biting his bottom lip and drawing blood from it, he questioned Erik and barely had to wait for an answer.

"Why do I have to kill you?" the older man laughed and leant away from the pillow, stretching his hands out in front of his chest, "Charles Xavier, I assure you it is not because of your wealth, your status or anything to do with your material assets. It is simply my job and I hope you would understand that it is not my first, meaning I have not yet failed in my profession and I do not plan on doing so tonight."

'Keep stalling,' the blue eyed man told himself. "In that case I am going to refrain from calling you my friend if you don't mind. What should I call you? A hit man? A serial killer?" Charles was feeling less intoxicated and more ill by the second. Why was he telling him all of this? Why did he not just murder him instead of taking his time?

"I told you my name was Erik Lehnsherr but if you want my job title, most call me the Grim Reaper. I've heard Death a few times, which I prefer since it's straight forward and more foreboding but hey! You can't argue with the people." Erik said, shrugging his shoulders with a slight smile on his lips.

"The Grim Reaper? The fabled skeleton who wears a cloak and carries a scythe? That's you? That's your job? Okay, well you're far more stylish than that so I find it hard to believe. Why are you going to kill me, honestly?"

The intruder moved closer to Charles once more and put a finger to his rose bud lips. "You are asking too many questions, to which I have already answered Charles. So here is one for you, how do you want to die?"

"I don't want to. And what sort of question is that? I want to die of old age! With my hair on my head, having helped others and I haven't accomplished that yet. For gods sake, I'm only young!" His blue eyes swam with tears now, none yet leaving the socket but threatening to with every passing second. Erik was used to seeing grown men cry, so it didn't typically faze him in the slightest but seeing this man on the verge of tears pained him.

"There's nothing I can do Charles, it's just my job," Erik said. He moved closer to the younger man, who still hadn't let a tear fall and grabbed him by the shoulders. They were surprisingly sturdier than Erik had thought. "Look, it won't hurt much if you let me do it quickly, okay?" 'Damn his eyes!' Death yelled at himself. "Charles, can you close your eyes?"

Charles looked up at the other man and creased his forehead in confusion, "No, I don't think I will."

Defiance in his last moments, Erik admired that.

"If you insist then." Erik looked into Charles eyes again, fighting with himself over why he even cared even slightly for this person. 'Oh god, puppy dog eyes. And he's not even trying! FOCUS. Do I twist his neck? No.. too brutal. God, I'll have to do that suck-out-the-soul bull shit the other Grim's do.'

The older man's lips moved to Charles' mouth to 'suck out the soul' from his body and before Erik proceeded with the ritual, his victim said with a humorless laugh, "And I thought I could get you into bed."

Charles' luck was changing, at that moment Alex and Hank stumbled into the room.

* * *

_A/N: So everyone, what do you think of this chapter? This was difficult for me to write and I don't know how you'll all feel about it... so please let me know! Also, I think it's a good idea to point out that there isn't really a period of time that this story is set in, obviously it's the XMFC characters but it's not necessarily in the 1960's. ANYWAY, I hope you're still a fan of my story after this chapter! Many thanks xxxo_


	4. The Decision

"Oh… Charles… uh, hey," Alex scratched the back of his head and glanced at the man Charles was being pinned down by. Hank stepped in front of Alex and began to move them away towards the door.

"So sorry Charles, I am so sorry, oh god, we'll just go, this never happened."

Xavier pushed Erik off of him and stood up, looking rather desperately at Hank and his companion.

"My friends, I think everyone in this house knows what is going on between the two of you, there's no point in pretending this never happened. I was just showing this man out however, so i think it would be best if you go and use one of your own rooms for whatever you were planning to do." He winked at the pair and gestured for Erik to move out of the room.

* * *

With Hank and Alex close behind, Charles muttered to Erik as they walked back to the party, "What is your plan now, are you going to murder me in front of all of the guests here tonight?"

Erik looked straight ahead and pushed past a few of the people in front of them, who all looked at Charles as though _he_ had pushed them. "No one would know except for the nerd and blondie over there, since they, along with you are the only people who can currently see me."

"Fantastic, really fantastic. There really is no way to cheat Death is there?"

Erik thought this was a funny question, since there were a few ways one could do so, but he didn't plan on telling. He wouldn't look at his beautiful victim who was again welling up with tears, so instead he just shook his head.

"Wonderful, well when you do decide to kill me, let me know."

"IS THIS THE REEEEEAL LIFE? IS THIS JUST FANTASY? CAUGHT IN A LANDSLIDE NO ESCAPE FROM REALITY, OPEN YOUR EYES, LOOK UP TO THE SKIES AND SEEEEEEEE-"

The four of them were back in the midst of Sean's party, it seemed that Raven had decided it was the perfect time for karaoke and beer pong.

"Charming friends you have, Xavier, you really do have an eclectic taste in company," Erik smirked at the host and gave him a cup of beer. A drunk victim was an easier kill, Erik could make it seem like alcohol poisoning.

"-ANY WAY THE WIND BLOWS, DOESN'T REEEALLY MAAAATTER TO MEEEE, TOOOO MEEEE-" Sean was now pointing at Raven, as though asking her to be his back up vocalist in his imaginary band. She declined his offer, so instead, Alex pretended to play a piano in mid-air. The ginger man nodded his head in appreciation and continued yelling the song, "MAMAAAAA, I JUST KILLLEEED A MAN, PUT A GUN AGAINST HIS HEAD, PULLED MY TRIGGER NOW HE'S DEAD-"

"Why haven't you just done it yet Erik? JUST GET IT OVER WITH!" The blue eyed man discarded the cup Erik gave him and stared furiously at him. "You've had plenty of opportunities to do so, but you haven't, why?" No one was looking at Charles, since Sean had commanded every guests attention with his Freddie Mercury impersonation. Hank was standing with Raven, undoubtedly going over how him and Alex had walked in on Erik and Charles.

Truthfully, Erik wasn't sure why he hadn't just killed the man yet, it wasn't just the puppy dog eyes, perfect lips and messy crop of brunette hair on his kill's head that prevented him, there was something else. Something so… warm and enticing that he couldn't quite put a finger on. Whatever it was it surely wasn't doing him any favors with the Eternal Society. They were probably going to interrogate him and question his loyalty. 'Exciting,' Lehnsherr thought.

Erik pulled Charles to one side of the room, pushed him up against the wall and put his lips to his ear, "You must be so on edge Charles, not knowing the plan and not feeling in control of this situation." Charles shivered a little and pushed the other man off of him. Death put himself against the same wall and leant back toward Charles' ear, "I don't think I'll kill you tonight. This is far too much fun."

Truthfully, Erik wasn't sure if he wanted to kill Charles. He also knew the Society would be outraged at what he was doing.

'_Exciting.'_

* * *

_A/N: Wow! I know it's been a while since I've updated but I've been busy having a life off of the computer, (namely watching Prometheus and squealing over the Fass!) although it's safe to say I'm going to add another chapter in two days! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this, I quite enjoyed making Sean sing Bohemian Rhapsody- which by the way I obviously do not own... because I was listening to it at the time, haha. I thought it was fitting as well in terms of the lyrics. Okay okay, I'll shut up now, please review, thank you to anyone who already has, anyone who has favourited and such, I LOVE YOU MORE THAN XMFC ITSELF. Critique me! _


	5. The Gathering

_**6th Realm, date unknown.**_

"He was set out to do a task and he has failed you, my Lord."

"Do not speak to me as if I am of no brain, I am aware of his failure and we must remember it is only his first."

"Yes, my Lord, but should we allow failure in our realm?"

"Do you make that decision or do I, keen one?"

"None but you, I am just curious to know, do you favor him over the others because of his… well…"

"Let me say, and do not question this, for you have questioned enough, that his parentage changes nothing, not the way I see him, nor how he will be treated in the hands of the Court."

"I see, my Lord."

"Now, to the lake, we are wasting their precious time."

"They're wasting ours!"

"We do not live by time, Grim Ulliel."

* * *

_**Xavier Mansion, date unknown.**_

It was 10:32 on Sunday after Sean's party, Charles was in bed,_ alive (_or so he hoped) and feeling the wrath of last nights liquid consumption.

"Good Morning, Luna!"

_THUD_. The pale man tumbled off of his bed at the sound of another males voice and hoped that he was having a really bad hang over. "Demetria? You sound.. er.. strange, did you get drunk last night too? I think we should keep those curtains closed my friend, we can rest our aching heads together."

Noticing that his curtains were still being opened, Charles looked up to see why his help wasn't, well, helping him.

Oh. Shit. Awkward. "GET OUT OF MY ROOM YOU PERVERT! WHY ARE YOU IN HERE? GET OUT!"

"I can't answer you if you order me to leave, little Luna." Erik strode over to where the hung over man was fiercely trying to cover himself with his sheet and put his finger to the pale mans lips. "You're even more fun in the morning, aren't you?"

Charles pushed the other man off of him and grabbed the sheet to cover himself. "You're no fun, _ever, _where is Demetria? and what, are you going to kill me in the midst of my morning wake up?"

"You make it sound so horrible Charles! I could do it so easily that you wouldn't even feel anything but you insist on making out like I'm going to murder you by cutting you into pieces or something."

"Excuse me, Death but are you aware of the definition of murder? I'm sure you are but I think it best if I refresh your memory," Charles began reciting the definition, as if he had studied a dictionary for years, "It is the unlawful premeditated killing of one human being by another." With that, Charles sat down on his bed and noticed there was his usual tea cup set out on his tray. Had Erik spiked it with poison?

Death gave a short laugh and followed Charles over to where he sat, passing the pale man his teacup as he leant himself against one of the large window panes. "There are two faults to that definition Luna, for one, this wasn't planned and two, I am not a human." Erik stared down at Charles, who put his tea back down and looked almost like he was glowing in the sheet he had around him. _Cute_, he thought.

"Why on earth do you keep calling me Luna? And what are you if you aren't human?"

Erik turned his back to the hung over man and crossed his arms over his chest. "I've told you, I'm Death. What would you prefer that I looked like? Is this form not pleasing you enough, Charles?"

Charles watched Death as he spoke and when he questioned him, he was unsure of how to reply.

"I thought you'd look more threatening, if I'm honest."

"Certainly, if that's what you'd like." Erik turned toward Charles again and an icy crimson colored mist enclosed his body, keeping Charles from seeing him. Once it had diminished and disappeared, there was nothing there to replace Erik. Charles sat still, unsure of whether to turn around or not.

"Death?"

"Hello Charles." Death's voice boomed from behind him.

"ARGH! I think I want Erik back now!"

What was once a tall, handsome, brunette, grey eyed man was now a bloody skeleton, shredded flesh hanging off of it's bones and a large scythe covered in rust in one hand.

Death, in it's more outwardly terrifying form was covered with vapor once again and appeared as the more attractive version in front of Charles.

"You want me back Luna, is that what I heard you say?"

"You're so agitating Erik! Do you want me to beg you to kill me, I swear it won't happen, no matter how long you hang around!"

"I'm not going to be hanging around for long, if they have their way."

"Excuse me?"

"The Eternals."

"I'm not understanding, The Eternals?"

"Yes, the Society of Grim Reapers that can have me banished."

"Right.. so how do I get a hold of these people?"

"You don't have to, they're in your rose garden."

* * *

_A/N: Woo! Another chapter! (Wow I am beyond awkward at writing these things.) Now, I'm not sure how you will all feel about this one, especially the beginning. So if you could please let me know your thoughts on this piece of writing, if it was utter crap, if it should have been shorter/longer, what I should have done or whatever. (I will be sitting at my computer looking like this, _⊙ω⊙)

_And a special thank you to all of you who have favourited, put this on alert, reviewed and such ( , thanks for taking a look!) I really appreciate it, I have even kept the emails that tell me what people have done because I love you all so much _(o;TωT)o

_Well I'll shut up now and save my writing 'skills' for another chapter, much love! _


	6. The Confrontation

_**Xavier Mansion, date unknown.**_

"What? Your people are in my rose garden?" Charles got up swiftly and moved over to where Erik was looking out. There wasn't anyone in the garden, save for the landscaper and his two helpers. "Are you toying with me Death? I don't see anyone in the gardens except for my help and I am certain they aren't secretly working along with you."

"Oh Charles, of course you cannot see them. They're not dressed in feather boas and flashing torches, they're Grims, they cannot be seen by a mere mortal."

Charles had to wonder, why did Erik decide to show himself, in human form no less, when he could have stayed unseen and taken his soul the night he was supposed to? It was all too suspicious and he was determined to get an answer. Before he could get out his question, Erik was walking away from the window where they stood and drinking his tea.

"Now little Luna," he said as he put down Charles' cup and licked his bottom lip, "I need you to stay in here, until I come back. You'll find yourself sorry if you think of leaving, so don't bother trying."

And with that last instruction, Erik vanished.

Charles decided to make lists. Lists upon lists upon lists. He asked his help for a chalkboard, the biggest they could find. (They couldn't find one, so they got him an electronic smart board instead.) Once it was drilled into the wall and connected, Charles began to write down his theories as to why Erik had not yet sucked out his soul. The ideas still left on the board after an hour were:

'I'm still drunk and this is a horrible dream.'

'Raven and Sean thought that drugging me would be hilarious for the party.'

'I'm a vampire. I can't die.'

'Erik wants to have sex with me so he won't kill me yet.'

'I've been institutionalized and this is all something I have made up.'

'Erik, the Grim Reaper in my house, is in love with me.'

Charles decided he was going insane, if he wasn't already.

* * *

_**Xavier Gardens, date unknown.**_

"I always loved the scent of gardenias." Lehnsherr had appeared over in the rose gardens, standing just outside of the circle the Grim Society had formed. "Why can't we move this little rendezvous over in that garden, brothers?"

"Erik, how nice of you to show up," Grim Ulliel looked up at him.

"I suppose it is, yes. What is the meaning of your visit?" Lehnsherr asked, feigning ignorance.

"Oh let's not play these games brother! You know very well why we are here!"

"Now, now Felix, you're being too harsh on the boy." This voice came from the back of the group, and travelled forward as the body who spoke it did.

"The boy..." Erik added.

"Grim Lehnsherr, we are here because of your incapability. I'm sure you realize that it's been almost two days now since you were given your soul to take." Lord Mortimer never was one to beat around the bush. Or in this case, the garden.

"Of course, my lord. It has indeed been a relaxing two days."

"I'm happy to hear. Now please explain to to me why it has taken you this long to take this mans soul when you managed to take every other mortals souls in less than an hour."

There was murmuring among the other Grims and one, of about seventeen said, "Remember when he took the souls of the bride and groom in Chicago? It took him only one minute and he didn't even need to take the brides, but he did anyway, just because she was marrying the man for money!"

Felix, the Grim who had confronted Erik, moved to stand directly in front of the other young Grim and said, "You have no right to interrupt the Lord when he is addressing somebody!"

"Oh quieten down, your making this into a trial Grim Ulliel. I merely asked Erik, why he hasn't done his job."

The group fixed their hollow eyes onto the man in question and waited.

"I've never failed a job, my Lord, nor have I ever taken a day off since my initiation day at the age of 13. I think I deserve a-"

"You think you deserve a break do you?" Lord Mortimer asked him in a rather innocent tone.

"Yes."

The Lord closed his eyes and put his bony hands together at his cloak draped chest.

"Very well, you have three days, nothing more and nothing less. In three days time, at 1300 hours, your man is to be but a lifeless shell of a human."

"Yes, my Lord."

There was more murmuring from the group and then silence, as the Lord cleared his throat to speak again.

"And if you defy me, which I know for certain you won't, Grim, everyone around this mortal, will die along with him."

More whispers and a quiet, "Holy shit," from the seventeen year old who practically worshipped at Erik's feet.

"As you say, Lord Mortimer."

"As you were, Grim Lehnsherr."

And with a swish of cloaks the Society was gone.

Erik leant over to smell the blood red roses nearest to him. 'These are divine, better than gardenias,' he thought.

"You've always been a cunning wordsmith, Lehnsherr. You managed to weasel your way out of a sentence this time, well done."

Erik continued to sniff the roses, taking great time to reply to Felix.

"Why are you here? Are you in need of a holiday also, brother? Maybe thinking of acquiring a nice tan?"

"Hear this, brother," Felix Ulliel practically spat the word out at Erik, "You won't be getting out of a punishment when you make a mess of this, I'll be there to see to it that you are banished."

"Okay Grim, we'll make it a date, be sure to wear your finest cloak and your locket with the Lord's face in it."

Felix grabbed Erik by the collar and put his face close to his, "You'll be sorry. Or at least you would be, if you had the luck to survive what's coming to you."

The Grim let go of Erik and winked to him as he vanished.

Erik turned away from the spot he'd been standing and began to walk back to the mansion. "Banishment is the least of my problems," he said aloud.

In the corner of his eye he saw a figure move from Charles' window. Looking up he saw _him_, the cloaked Grim he had just spoken with two seconds ago.

* * *

_A/N: Well hello! It's been a while (longer than Erik has taken to kill Charles even) and I apologize for that but I have been looking after my two precious baby lambs! I promise not to disappear for an eternity again, since this story is definitely unfinished! Does anyone have any critiques they could give me? Any ideas? Anything? I would appreciate it greatly. I hope everyone is safe and sound, stay balanced xxxo. _


End file.
